Sonic Super Battle
Sonic Super Battle (or in japanese: ソニックバトルDX or meaning Sonic Battle DX) is a whole-field fighting game, almost similar to Pokkén Tournament and Sonic the Fighters, for the Nintendo Switch, developed by GreenStar Studios, SEGA, alongside with Sonic Team , assisted alongside with Capcom and licensed by Nintendo. This the second game of Sonic Battle for Game Boy Advance and it's succesfully changed to an 3D game, but not the sequel of it due to different plots. This game was to be developed for the Nintendo Wii U and Nintendo Nexus, but due to the delayed actions and hardware fabric discontinuations they managed to continue to the Nintendo Switch thanks for his console large fame. Plot Each team has his own plot. After making your own avatar you enter to the Hub World with five teams with their own plots. 'Team Heroes' It first starts with a cutscene. Your avatar arrived in Green Hill Zone taking a view of the place. Suddenly, animal buddies were running towards him and your avatar began to become confused. He saw Dr. Eggman on his hovering mobile alongside with Orbot and Cubot behind him. The evil doctor interacts to your avatar with a menacing dialog and the two were on guard preaparing to fight. After the battle, Dr. Eggman is defeated and the avatar stands in front of the animal buddies protecting them. On the last moment, the doctor realizes that he has his final weapon to kill them all. While the secret weapon was charging, a blue blurry figure appears and dashes through the doctor's mobile, at the last broken and exploded. By the explosion, Dr. Eggman and his shaped minions blast through the skies. The avatar is suprised and looked a little closer through the arid fog. After looking, he realizes that Sonic appeared while asking each other that are they ok. With a small dialog, a yellow and red figure appeared near Sonic. Tails worried asks Sonic if he's alright and meets the avatar afternath. Surely, Knuckles does cool in front of his friends. After a long converstion, they went away to Emerald Hill. 'Team Girls' 'Team Dark' 'Team Future' 'Team Chaotix' Gameplay This game is almost similar to Pokkén Tournament (DX) but the mechanics are different. Artworks 'Renders 2D' Controls 'Modes' First timers gets help from Omochao. He explains first how this game should be played in the Tutorial Room. Before that, you must customize your avatar. You can cancel it and skip it to the main menu without a playable avatar. 'Battle Mode' Battle Mode consists of free battles and more challanges. You can play up to 6 players in tournament mode. 'Tutorial Room' Omochao gives you tips and steps how to play this game. It will be displayed in the begining of the game for starters. There's an another option that you can train in your own with your avatar or with an another character to improve your skills. 'Adventure Mode' After entering Adventure Mode, you will come across the Hub World and save the universe by choosing each plot divided in five teams. Each team has his own difficulty. 'Online Mode' This requires a strong internet connexion. Online Mode allows you to battle around the globe and ranks as high as the player can. You can play with hazards and items or without of it. Each starter starts with 500 Online Points for a ranked match. You can also play with your friends without ranked matches. 'Challenge Hill' Challenge Hill is the place where Orbot and Cubot give you challenges and you must complete them. By completing them you will get ranks from S to F. How higher the challenge how difficult. There are 70 challenges in total. 'Avatar Inventory' Achievements, trophies and settings are found in Avatar Inventory. There you can change your avatar's look, skills and changing your profile. 'Amiibo' This game requires amiibo support. There you can load your amiibo's and customize your avatar within the items of the required amiibo. Characters 'Playable Characters' Teams have each difficulty based on their own story, so these are shown up with stars: ★★★★★ (intense), ★★★★ (hard), ★★★ (average), ★★ (intermediate), ★ (easy). 'Team Heroes' *Sonic the Hedgehog (Modern) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna 'Team Girls' *Princess Sally Acorn *Cream the Rabbit *Amy Rose 'Team Dark' *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega 'Team Future' *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Chaos 'Team Chaotix' *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile 'Unlockable Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog (Classic) *Big the Cat *Tikal the Echidna *E-102 Gamma *Sonic the Werehog *Sticks the Badger *Fang the Snipper *Bean the Dynamite *Bark the Polar Bear *Zavok *Zazz *Infinite *Super Sonic 'Bosses' *Orbot *Cubot *Metal Sonic *Dr. Eggman Videos Voice Cast *'Roger Craig Smith' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Colleen Villard' as Miles "Tails" Prower and Charmy Bee *'Travis Willingham' as Knuckles the Echidna and Zavok *'Tara Strong' as Princess Sally Acorn *'Michelle Ruff' as Cream the Rabbit *'Cindy Robinson' as Amy Rose *'Kyle Hebert' as Big the Cat *'Karen Neill' as Tikal the Echidna *'Kirk Thornton' as Shadow the Hedgehog and Orbot *'Karen Strassman' as Rouge the Bat *'Vic Mignogna' as E-123 Omega and E-102 Gamma *'Matthew Mercer' as Espio the Chameleon *'Keith Silverstein' as Vector the Crocodile *'Laura Bailey' as Blaze the Cat and Omochao *'Quinton Flynn' as Silver the Hedgehog *'Nika Futterman' as Sticks the Badger *'Wally Wingert' as Cubot *'Liam O'Brien' as Zazz and Infinite *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Eggman Category:Sonic Fan Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Fan Games